A New Friend : (A Fionna and Cake Story)
by mzawesomecartoonfan
Summary: A week before Prince Gumball's Winter Gala, Fionna and Cake are on their daily walk. They find this girl(who looks like Fionna only with milk chocolate brown skin, and black curly hair)fighting a slime ogress. Her name is Barbara and she & the girls become fast friends. PG and Marshal Lee however, want to become more than friends with Barbara... Read and review to learn more!
1. Summary(Full Version)

Summary A week before Prince Gumball's Winter Gala, Fionna and Cake are on their daily walk. They find this girl(who looks like Fionna only with milk chocolate brown skin, and black curly hair)fighting a slime ogress. Her name is Barbara and is helped out by the girls in a dire situation. They become fast friends and after Fionna and Cake help Barbara with a quest, Barbara becomes a member of their group, turning the dynamic duo into a terrific trio. Smitten with the new adventuress,(And heartbroken from Fionna choosing Flame Prince) Prince Gumball and Marshal Lee try to win Barbara's heart.


	2. Chapter 1 The Discovery

Fionna and Cake were walking through the forest, talking about Prince Gumball's upcoming Winter Gala. "This is gonna be epic!"Cake exclaimed as she looked at her V.I.P. Invitation. "It's another formal party so I'll make you a dress that you can fight in. Maybe you and Flame Prince can dance," she teased Fionna. The girl blushed and was about to reply when she heard a sword slashing, large footsteps and a scream of agony. "Did you hear that?" Fionna asked Cake. "It sounds like someone's in serious trouble. You wanna investigate?" Cake was nodding furiously and shaking her hips. "Cake?"Fionna asked her feline buddy. "Aaa to Cake, Aaa to Cake?" She said while waving her hand in Cake's face. Cake heard this and stopped abruptly. "Sorry Fi,"she said sheepishly as she put her crystal phone on vibrate. "I forgot to close my dance a tron app on my phone. I heard what you said though. Let's go check it out!" Cake then stretched out into her riding mode and Fionna climbed aboard. As they went, Fionna noticed a trail of slime in the same direction of the sound. Cake noticed it too and stopped to sniff it. When she did, she got a worried look on her face. "This only means one thing, girl," the magic cat said as she remembered the odor. "A slime ogress is here. She must be terrorizing some forest folk. You better get the first aid kit, Fionna. This could be dangerous," Cake's tail then frizzled, as it always did when danger was near. Fionna then got out the first aid kit and they continued to follow the trail. When they got closer to the source, they investigated the area. It was a bush covered patch of land that was drenched in slime. There was a straight path through it so they ventured farther. They then came to a hedge labyrinth that was drenched in slime as well. It had a huge hole through it that allowed them to see what was going on. They saw the slime ogress as they suspected, but there wasn't a trace of any forest folk. The only other person there was someone Fionna and Cake had never met. The person was a very tall girl that looked sort of like Fionna with a few differences. She had chocolate brown skin and eyes with black curly hair. She wore a purple cat hat and skirt, violet skirt and purple striped socks and black maryjanes. She was fighting with double swords. As the battle progressed, Cake saw the scream's cause. On the girl's left thigh,there was a huge gash. She alerted Fionna of this and as Fionna got our the cyclops tears, the girl did a risky move. She braced herself, leaped into the air, slicing the ogress into two piles of goo. The ogress reattached her self and fled, only to be apprehended by the authorities. The girl, heavily affected by her previous actions, blacked out. Fionna and Cake raced to action. Cake held the girl carefully as Fionna applied some tears to the wound and on the girl's other injuries. Once Cake laid her on the soft forest floor, the cyclops' tears began to work their magic. The girl began to glow, and as she became brighter, her injuries healed. Once she regained consciousness, the girl was helped up by Cake who was pretty dazed to see how tall she was.


End file.
